


Here Comes the Sun

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism, main smut event is between Iwaizumi and the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lazy Sunday mornings are just not meant to stay lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have nothing to say, except that writing a multi-chaptered story (coming to an ao3 site near you...someday!) about these boys has really lifted me to a new level of obsession with them. Just to be clear, this is not set in the continuity of that multi-chap fic! Just me craving something fluffy and inevitably transforming it into smut~

Outside birds started to chirp, but it was still dark. There was a calm in the bedroom, just the steady sound of soft breathing and the warmth of Oikawa pressed against you.  
  
Somehow you couldn’t fall back asleep, but for once you did not really mind. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around your waist, his face nuzzled against the small of your back. You could feel the puffs of breath against your skin, combined with the occasional nonsensical babble.  
  
Iwaizumi’s hands rested in front of him on the mattress, almost touching you, as though he had been reaching out to you in his sleep. His lips were parted and you could see an eyelash stuck on his cheek. As careful as you could, you brushed it off with your thumb - but Iwaizumi still opened his eyes, staring at you with a drowsy look.  
  
“Sorry I woke you up,” you whispered, tracing a finger over his cheekbone.  
  
He shook his head and shifted closer to you. “What time is it?” he asked groggily, burying his face in the crook of your shoulder.  
  
You put your arms around his neck, gently running a hand through his hair. “Still early.”  
  
“Good,” Iwaizumi mumbled against your skin, then started to press kisses to your collarbone. You sighed happily as his fingers brushed over the bare skin of your side, just above where Oikawa’s arms were still wrapped around your waist. Not for long, if it was up to Iwaizumi.  
  
“Aren't you eager this morning,” you said with a shudder as you felt teeth on your skin, nibbling gently. Very carefully, his hands worked to untangle you from Oikawa’s grasp.  
  
He chuckled and kissed a trail up your neck. “Had a nice dream.”  
  
When Iwaizumi had freed you from Oikawa and could finally push his body flush against yours, you let out a breathless giggle. “Wanna tell me about it?”  
  
Shaking his head again, he started slowly rocking his hips into yours instead. You could feel he was already hard.  
  
“Oooh, _that_ kind of dream,” you teased, tracing your fingers over the soft ridges of his shoulder blades and feeling the muscles work underneath your touch. You definitely were not complaining about any of this. His lips brushed over your jawline while his hands tugged you even closer, pulling you far away enough from Oikawa so he could flip you on your back. The blankets got shifted along with you, leaving Oikawa almost bare.  
  
“Iwa-chaaaan.” Oikawa’s soft whine filled the room. Both you and Iwaizumi turned to look at him, but he just wriggled a little, trying to find the comfort and warmth of a blanket. Iwaizumi readjusted it so Oikawa was covered again, and he babbled something you couldn’t catch before settling down.  
  
Then Iwaizumi returned his focus to you, leaning on one arm as he hovered over you, his free hand smoothing out your hair. “I love you,” he murmured and kissed the corner of your lips.  
  
You moaned softly when he moved his hips again, picking up a slow but insistent pace. “Show me,” you said with a gasp. Your hands tangled in his short hair, tugging him back to your neck. Eagerly he took to the task, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. His hand wandered down to your breast, massaging it through the thin material of your shirt (well, technically the old t-shirt you had stolen from Oikawa). Iwaizumi usually slept in just his boxers, a fact you now gladly took advantage of.  
  
When you lightly scratched your nails over his chest, Iwaizumi groaned and bucked his hips. Even with the underwear separating you, he created a delicious friction that had heat pooling between your legs. Little noises of excitement escaped him as he drew his lips back up your neck, then hungrily pressed them against yours.  
  
A moment of rustling and entangled limbs, then Iwaizumi had removed your underwear and his own. Your breath came in short bursts when he slid his cock through your folds, rubbing against your clit.  
  
“H- Hajime.”  
  
“Hm?” His hand dove underneath your shirt, skimming over your stomach.  
  
The roll of his hips had sparks of electricity run through your core. Your hands searched purchase on his body, for relief from the onslaught of his lips that pinpointed every weak spot he could find. Finally you managed to cup his cheeks and pull him up for another kiss. “Condom,” you breathed, pressing small pecks all over his face. “Fuck me already, Hajime.”  
  
He chuckled, a soft rumble in his chest that made you smile. “Your wish is my command.”  
  
“You’re damn right it is,” you said with a grin, and let yourself fall back on the bed while he backed off you and reached for the drawer of the nightstand.  
  
You took the opportunity to pull of your shirt, and smiled at Iwaizumi’s moving silhouette in the dusk. It had started to get light outside, the weak sunlight shining against the curtains and creating a warm glow in the bedroom. It was a peaceful moment of quiet, until you realised the breathing next to you was not quite as steady as before.  
  
“Hey,” you said, reaching out a hand to brush the hair from Oikawa’s forehead.  
  
With sleepy eyes he watched you, a self-indulgent grin on his face. “Don’t stop on my account,” Oikawa said groggily. “By all means, continue.”  
  
For a second Iwaizumi froze, then closed the drawer and returned to his previous position with a condom in his hand. “Morning, Tooru,” he said in a gruff voice, just before latching onto your neck again, making his way down to your breast. “Do you need anything?” he asked, breathing down on a nipple. Goosebumps rose over your skin and you moaned when he dragged his tongue in a circle around the little nub.  
  
“No, I’m good,” Oikawa said in a breathy voice, and you could see the subtle shift underneath the covers of his hand moving with slow pumps. “Just...”  
  
He reached out with his other hand, pulling the blanket off you and Iwaizumi so he had a full view.  
  
“Beautiful,” he said, his eyes hungrily travelling over the full length of his partners. From your face, bliss with pleasure, to where Iwaizumi sucked on your nipple, down to where your hips moved against each other in a steady pace. Oikawa devoured all.  
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. Quickly he tore the condom wrapper open and slid the rubber over his length. “Are you ready?” he asked you, and you rolled your eyes right back at him.  
  
“I told you, didn’t I?” you retorted, and reached down to wrap your fingers around his cock, guiding him to your entrance. “Just _fuck_ me already.”  
  
“Such a mouth on her,” Oikawa muttered, but his breath hitched when Iwaizumi thrust inside you.  
  
Groaning, you wrapped your your legs around Iwaizumi’s waist to bring him even closer. He started moving, slow but deliberate, giving Oikawa a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of you.  
  
The effect was instant; Oikawa bit his lip and whined softly, his hand moving a little faster.  
  
“S- sure you don’t need anything?” you asked, struggling to keep your voice even when Iwaizumi nibbled on the shell of your ear. His pace was torturous; it spread a low and pleasant heat through your abdomen, but not enough to bring you to your peak. Oikawa shook his head, his eyes still intensely focused on the way Iwaizumi’s hips moved against yours. Reassured that your other boyfriend did not feel neglected, you put your hands flat on the bed for extra leverage and thrust your hips upwards to slam them against Iwaizumi’s. “Didn't I tell you,” you said through gritted teeth, “to _fuck me_.”  
  
His groan transformed into a breathless chuckle.  
  
“Aahhh, Iwa-chan, we brought a real princess in our home,” Oikawa said, smirking at you. His cheeks were red with fluster, a bead of perspiration running down his forehead. “Better do as she says.”  
  
Iwaizumi drove his hips into the bed. “Shut up, I was going to,” he growled. As though your words had released something inside of him, his pace turned frantic and rough, finally providing you with the stimulation you craved.  
  
Your breath turned to gasps and moans, your nails running up Iwaizumi’s back. His movement faltered for a second when he switched to using only one arm to keep himself up, the other reaching down. Arching your back, you cried out his name as he arrived at his goal.  
  
“Shit, _shit_.” Oikawa drew a sharp breath when he saw how Iwaizumi used the pad of his thumb to press against your clit, visible tension in his body from how close he was getting.  
  
Biting your lip, you pressed your cheek against the pillow. This brought you in direct eye-contact with Oikawa, who finally kicked off the blanket as well. His underwear was bunched around his thighs and his hand moved with quick, firm strokes, precum leaking onto the mattress. For a second you inwardly cursed at the prospect of changing the sheets, but then Iwaizumi changed his angle just the slightest and all else was forgotten.  
  
“Hajime!” You gasped and wrapped your legs even tighter around his waist, wordlessly sending the message to _not stray from that spot, dammit_. “F- fuck!”  
  
He grinned widely and leaned down to kiss you, a mess of tongue and teeth clanging together with his rough thrusts, continuously hitting that spot that made electric sparks run through your body. You cursed as you could feel that wave of pleasure approaching. And when Iwaizumi thumbed at your clit with renewed vigour, you were gone. A cry escaped you and your body jerked against him, riding through the shockwaves of your orgasm.  
  
Oikawa’s whiny moans could be heard on the side, until his breath stuttered and ended in a strangled mix of Iwaizumi’s and your name as he reached his climax. He panted, reaching out his free hand to brush against your arm while he recovered.  
  
Iwaizumi buried his face in the crook of your shoulder again, ending the morning where he started. His teeth skimmed over your collarbone and he hissed as he came, his body shaking above you. Slowly he rode it out, his hips returning to that languid pace of before. You gently ran your fingers up and down his back, soothing the skin where you scratched him earlier. He let out a content sigh, kissing you one more time before pulling out and dropping on his back.  
  
From both sides you had hands running over your body, fingers caressing your cheeks, arms, stomach. You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face if you wanted to. Then Oikawa’s thumb brushed over your lips and you turned to him. “Hey, sorry we woke you.”  
  
He laughed, gently clasping your bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, then tracing his finger down your chin. “Don’t be silly, that was one of the best wake-up calls I’ve ever had.”  
  
You smiled back at him, reaching out a hand to brush his hair out of his face.  
  
For a moment the three of you just lay there on the bed, enjoying the lazy afterglow. However, you could feel yourself getting restless and pushed yourself upright, your partners’ hands dropping to the side. As soon as you got into a sitting position, you regretted your action. Even this light activity made your body complain.  
  
“Oh god, that was way too much exercise for so early in the morning,” you moaned, massaging your forehead.  
  
A noise of disbelief escaped Iwaizumi, and when you looked over your shoulder you saw his incredulous expression. You laughed and patted his leg.  
  
“I know, I know, I asked for it. How about I make you breakfast to show my gratitude?”  
  
Iwaizumi grunted happily and turned to his side, burying his face in a pillow. Clearly he intended to avoid moving around for as long as possible.  
  
“Oi, what’s this, I want breakfast, too!” Oikawa protested, tugging your wrist. “Aren’t you going to make me any?”  
  
“Shut up, Trashykawa. You just laid there and watched. If anything you should be helping her,” Iwaizumi said, his voice muffled against the pillow.  
  
“S- so mean!”  
  
With a deep sigh you slid off the bed, fully intending to stay out of this. Long ago you already learnt that it was better to not pick sides in their little arguments; they always worked it out perfectly fine by themselves.  
  
You put on a robe and shuffled to the kitchen, yawning loudly. It seemed your body worked extra hard now to remind you just how early it was. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and started up the coffee machine, then opened the fridge to see what you had to work with. Arms wrapped around you from behind, and you could tell from the fluffy hairs tickling your cheek that it was Oikawa. “Hey,” you said quietly, reaching into the fridge for the eggs.  
  
“Hmm.” Oikawa sighed against your skin. “You’re so warm,” he said in a murmur. “I’ll help you in a second, okay? Just want to enjoy this for a moment.”  
  
You smiled and put a hand over his. “Okay.”  
  
In the end making breakfast took you far longer than necessary, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~
> 
> Aforementioned multi-chap fic now available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7662190)!


End file.
